Gone Too Far
by No.13
Summary: What should have been a usual evening at the bar turns out far darker than anyone had expected... Centers on Kurogane and Fai, rather dark and twisted
1. Chapter 1

Gone Too Far

Part I

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine 

Ingredients (aka Warning): Dark matters, implications and a particularly twisted bout of logic.

_Italics: can indicate either flashbacks_

_Or represent the true content of what is being said_

* * *

The vein in Kurogane's temple was throbbing dangerously.

"Nya-"

And the dam burst.

„Stop that obnoxious behaviour, it's disgusting! Can't you just one time pretend to be a decent human being! And what the hell are you doing here anyway? Haven't I made it clear that I'd love to be out of your company! Need I spell it out! Listen, slowly – I'll only repeat it once: I hate you."

The pale hand stopped short of his left shoulder, wavered uncertainly for a moment before sinking. Blue eyes widened fractionally and for a second the happy mask slipped. Usually hidden sadness surfaced, pain and hurt reflected within sky-blue eyes, then were vehemently repressed at once.

Left was a broken smile on a delicate face.

Turning back to his drink, Kurogane toasted his words silently – the barb had drawn blood and with this particular wizard that posed a reason to celebrate. Quite smugly he noted the ensuing silence, meaning the other was too lost for words.

Another novelty.

Perhaps he would treat himself to another drink – whatever the concoction was called in this world – if he could get Fai to leave. Perhaps he was overreacting – but today he wanted peace and no annoying voice quaking nonsense into his ear.

Just him and his drink – and the world would be perfect.

It was fine that the kids had stayed back. This world was decent during daytime, yet they had been warned that tensions ran high and when mixed with alcohol results could get ugly.

And indeed, most men in this establishment were heavily armed under their jackets and coats.

His eyes came to rest on the blond wizard again, who – surprisingly - looked like he was about to cry and was hanging on by a thin thread. Even the smile was quivering.

Tonight was no place for sympathy. Under other circumstances he Kurogane might have been more considerate, perhaps even might have taken pity on the wizard, who was looking so out-of-place in this crude establishment.

Right now he had promised himself a nice evening and Fai had no place in those plans.

"Leave."

Blue eyes clenched shut in a wide grin.

* * *

He didn't quite know where he was going – it was a reflex.

Run from the pain,

Run from the people,

Run, run, run.

It was becoming a habit. Perhaps he should stop. Perhaps he should just sit down and wait for fate – in this case named Ashura – to catch up with him.

And perhaps he should stop thinking thoughts that were hazardous to his health. If he wanted to survive…

If…

Sometimes Fai doubted there was much sense to his continued existence. For the time being he had the quest for Sakura's lost memories as a motivation, but beyond …

Glaring emptiness made not for a welcoming future.

Death seemed not only inevitable, but also quite inviting.

Yet it would defy his purpose. He was running because he wanted to live, to live in spite of what had happened back in Celes.

In spite of what Ashura had done.

A large hand suddenly clamped down on his arm, swinging him forcefully around and he found himself starring at a broad, muscular chest that wasn't truly covered by the ripped and dirt-stained cotton shirt the man wore.

Another hand grabbed his chin and tilted his face up.

Cold dark eyes scanned his face carefully, as if inspecting a piece of merchandise. The man's face fitted the cliché image of a great brute; the mouth was hardened, surrounded by lines of anger. Furrowed brows revealed a level of concentration and focus that send shivers down Fai's spine.

The smell of alcohol and dried sweat finally brought Fai back to his senses. Trying to squirm out of the man's iron grip, he was taken by surprise, when the hand under his chin shifted, clasped securely around his throat.

And squeezed.

"I wasn't finished looking, pretty."

Fai wanted to protest, but the pressure increased, cutting off his air supply completely. A small gasp was all he could produce, and it brought a sick smile on the other's lips.

"I think I like you." ,he stated, leaning in closer.

And once more, Fai bitterly reflected, nobody around saw it fit to help. Nobody intervened, nobody spoke – they only observed.

Just like everyone in Celes had done: Watch how the others suffer, watch how they slowly crumble and waste away.

Running away brought no escape.

Another's hands on his skin, forcing him and the silent pleas for help remains unheard as well.

Perhaps Kurogane was also watching, like Ashura had done…

Fai's vision started blurring at the corners, gradually growing darker. He would have completely given up.

Yet the man brought his mouth to his ear and whispered something.

The reaction came instantly, a foot kicking forcefully against one broad, muscular shin. It made the man's grasp slacken, present an opportunity for escape.

"No!" ,Fai yelled, loud – distantly surprised at himself – stumbling backwards.

The physical attack had only surprised the man. No harm had been done; Fai had never been able to deal out any real damage in a physical fight.

He'd never been strong enough to …

Pressing his lips together, chasing the memories away, Fai turned on his heel to flee, but before he could take a second step towards security, his right wrist was grabbed.

Violently. Thick fingers pressed down, cutting off the circulation, nails digging into his skin until it burst open. Red liquid started trickling down his hand.

And slowly but certainly the man twisted his arm so far, that tears sprung to his eyes.

A silent plea for stop was answered by an excited, unholy light glowing in the other's eyes.

"Nobody disobeys me! Nobody!"

The nerves in Fai's arm were screaming, turning out the man's loud voice.

"Learn it!"

A sick crack.

For a second, pure blackness fluttered through Fai's vision and he wanted to loose himself into the oblivion, yet strong hands on his shoulders shook him back into reality.

"You listen to me! No spacing out! You do as I say, understood!"

Rage was colouring the man's cheeks red, redder than they had been from the alcohol. Brows furrowed dangerously –

Yet somehow, he didn't care anymore. There was nothing new about being used and treated as an object or a pet – he had yet to meet somebody who didn't. Well, normal people like Kurogane didn't even want his company.

Eyelids fluttered closed, bowing his head to his fate.

Perhaps being a puppet was the best he could wish for.

And all of a sudden a fist collided with his cheek and sent him to the ground. Automatically he tried to soften his fall, stretching out his hands – only to remember too late that his right arm was broken and useless.

Pain shot up the limb, searing through his body, blackening every other thought.

* * *

When he regained his senses, his entire body was trembling violently and he tasted blood on his lips. There was even some glistening on the floor.

A boot on his left hand, crushing all the bones with sadistic pleasure. Something wet sliding down his face – tears?

Darkness was swirling around him, numbing emotions, voices and sensations. The pain didn't register that strongly anymore… Somebody was pulling his hair, shouting.

Suddenly there was a second man, and then another. And they all had mean faces and were starring at him like … like …

… starved vultures.

They kept laughing and shouting, degrading him and cajoling to each other. Fai could hardly hear them. Too much pain, too many unshed tears, too many memories.

Desperation and desolation.

Lost.

Once more in a place and position where he didn't want to be. Once more left to his own devices, once again helpless.

A metal bar descended towards his head. Fai saw it coming in slow motion, heard the air sloshing and feverishly hoped it would kill him.

* * *

By now an impressive collection of empty glasses stood in front of Kurogane, yet his head remained clear. Behind him he felt the air crackling with tension – it wouldn't be long until the infamous brawl started.

He was more than ready.

The only surprise was that the wizard had indeed not returned. Kurogane refused to be worried – Fai was usually the one who made a lot of acquaintances.

Most certainly he was having a good time.

* * *

To be continued.

Questions? Comments? Critic? Random thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

Gone Too Far

Part II

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine

Ingredients (aka Warning): Dark matters, implications and a particularly twisted bout of logic.

_Italics: can indicate either flashbacks_

_Or represent the true content of what is being said_

* * *

Thin cords were tightly tied around Fai's wrists, holding them in place. Even the slightest movement made the wires cut into his skin and both his arms were already slippery with blood.

"Nice of you to join us, pretty."

Fai wished he had stayed unconscious. It was damp, dark and cold around him and there were several man with leery grins on their faces eyeing him like a piece of meat.

His heart sped up.

"Afraid, pretty?"

Roaring laughter.

He couldn't suppress a small whimper. Retreating into the darkest corner, not minding the pain shooting through his body from broken bones and mishandled limbs.

"You know, it's your own fault." ,one of them said, showing stained brownish teeth in a parody of a reassuring smile, "Your blond hair… the pale skin – you're just too pretty."

Laughter, again.

Drawing his legs up to his body, he shivered, mind reeling. Perhaps he could slip free, perhaps he could fight…

… if he could just wriggle out of those cords…

Dizzy with exhaustion, blood-loss and pain he kept struggling. Other dangers remained forgotten, until a rough hand grabbed his hair and pulled him up.

Wincing, he raised his eyes.

"Let's get started." ,the ugly brute whispered and the horror ensued.

* * *

"Just get lost!"

The party was over, the merchandise used. No longer needed. And dumped.

Fai's head was swimming, hearing several voices at the same time and unable to grasp a clear thought. Part of him didn't want to.

Didn't want to realize what had happened.

Didn't even want to take stock of his injuries, because that meant remembering.

Although somewhere in the back of his mind the survival instincts were screaming about blood loss, the possibility of death.

Why hadn't he already died?

Why had he actually bothered to try to escape?

Why …

"Get out of our company, trash!"

"… _act like a decent human being."_

"Stop gaping, idiot."

"_I'd love to be out of your company."_

"Leave!"

"_Leave!"_

And he stumbled away, swaying on his feet; once again running into no particular direction.

There was no escape.

No sanctuary waiting for him somewhere in this world or another dimension.

Nothing…

* * *

The brawl had been a good, old-fashioned sort of bar brawl, yet perhaps a bit more advanced. People certainly were well-prepared and armed, but nobody had given Kurogane any serious troubles.

It had been elating to simply fight without having to watch out for anybody else, without having to differ between friends and enemies.

Everybody was an enemy. Simple and safe.

And that made for a good and entertaining fight.

Grinning wolfishly, his grip on this sword tightened. There was another approaching from behind. Silently, even if a bit unsteady. Had probably taken a blow to the head previously.

Kurogane waited patiently until the other was near enough.

And then, in one lightening-fast move he whirled around, brought his blade viciously down…

… and was starring into confused, half-lidded blue eyes.

* * *

Shock prickled on his skin. Time was frozen, he couldn't move a finger. Couldn't even breath.

There were no words to describe what Kurogane was feeling. Nothing to truly relate the horror of the discovery, the despair, anger, fear…

Slowly swollen red lips turned up in one empty smile, belying the blood, the bruises and the broken bones.

Disbelief crept through Kurogane's veins, denial wanted to raise it's head and sooth all doubts and fears. That there was nothing wrong, that everything was fine, that he was only dreaming…

But he knew better.

There was no denying the truth when he could plainly see his sword still embedded in Fai's side, while blood was silently trickling down the hilt.

"…Kuro-rin…"

A faint murmur and a somewhat dreamy look in those blue orbs, for once reflecting the emotions behind the façade. Sadness, grief, hurt and – Kurogane found himself unable to understand – relieve.

His heart clenched, dreading to think of the reason for this peculiar reaction.

Why one would gladly be stabbed…

"Thank you…"

Kurogane almost hadn't heard the soft whisper. But the words made the hairs on his back rise, his heart shudder. He wouldn't consider the implications, he didn't want to think of the meaning.

But there was no denying the sight in front of his eyes.

Shivering from head to toe, clothes ruffled and torn, stained with blood and dirt, face bruised, yet still bearing a small, sad smile – Fai had never looked so lost.

Kurogane violently shoved the numbing contemplations of his mind aside. Recovered from his momentary paralyzes and carefully retracted his sword.

Perhaps he had been a bodyguard for too long, but old instincts suddenly raised their heads. Somebody else had hurt the wizard. Viciously enough for that happy mask to shatter. Brutally enough to make him welcome and almost fatal sword stab.

And God only knew what kind of injuries where hidden underneath those black clothes.

As if to confirm his suspicions, blue eyes fluttered closed and Fai crumbled.

Automatically Kurogane reached out and caught the limp body, lowering it gently to the ground. Fingers registered wetness, but he managed to block out the conclusion. A glance upon the magician's ghostly-white face made Kurogane press his lips together and he reached out to those frail shoulderblades, shaking him gently.

The blond head lolled back, a rattling breath was drawn and Kurogane's insides constricted.

"Broken ribs?"

It made the situation ten-times worse.

Still, medical training proclaimed the head injury the main problem and there was way too much blood colouring the fair hair a shining red. Tearing his overcoat into long stripes, Kurogane dressed the most pressing injuries automatically, trying in vain to staunch the blood-loss.

"Fai! Wake up!" ,Kurogane repeated, still grasping the magician tightly by the shoulders.

He felt increasingly helpless. Sitting in a dark, dingy bar as probably the last conscious being with a badly injured person in his arms and no help in sight.

Blood was slowly spreading, soaking into dark floorboards beneath them and out of desperation Kurogane shook the magician again. Broken ribs damned to hell, if Fai had a concussion he might never wake up if left to sleep now.

Frantically waiting for a reaction he was almost glad to hear the slight hitch within the uneven pattern of breathing. Fai started squirming weakly, obviously uncomfortable but Kurogane couldn't have cared less.

"Wake up!"

He repeated, softly slapping against one mostly unbruised cheek. A hand was raised, swatting into his direction – Kurogane would almost have missed those marks that had been revealed the moment the shirtsleeves had fallen away.

But he saw them and hissed.

Thin, red lines, running around blistered, red skin.

That the attached hand was completely broken, swollen twice its normal size within disquieting hues of black and blue, faded in relation.

Fai hadn't even had a chance to fight back.

With eyes mesmerized by this frail wrist bearing marks of violence of the most malicious kind, white hot fury bubbled up within him. Seared through his being, burned the image of blood and broken bones into his retina, consumed his mind with a thirst for revenge.

"Bastards.", Kurogane hissed viciously, when he remembered to breath.

There was nothing to compare the sensation to, never before he had felt so… so… bloodthirsty.

Killing those filthy bastards wouldn't suffice.

Wouldn't suffice by far.

He would…

"Kuro…pi…"

The hoarse whisper tore him out of vindictive fantasies, back into a most dire situation.

Glassy blue eyes could barely focus on the broad frame, not while the room was spinning and Fai couldn't really feel anything. Distorted images made him long for the thick, all-consuming darkness; wishing it would just rise and swallow him.

"Damn, stay with me!"

Pain flared up; blinding white chased away soothing oblivion. Red orbs glared down on him, finger digging mercilessly into his shoulders.

So much reminding him of rough hands holding him down…

Harsh words…

"Look at me!"

The wizard was awake, but barely so. Kurogane couldn't tell if Fai had any idea of their current location of the events which lead them there. Perhaps it would have been kinder not to rouse him. Looking upon the numerous injuries; broken limbs, various lacerations and whatever the black shirt did still hide – he could only begin to grasp the amount of pain the magician had to be in.

"Kuro-run…"

"Look, its pretty important that you don't fall asleep on me now. Say something or nothing, or sing one of your annoying songs if that'll keep you awake – but don't close your eyes."

Sky-blue eyes reflected confusion mixed with some sort of understanding.

"You received a blow to the head and I have no idea how bad it really is – but I'm not taking the risk. I'll get you home and have the manjuu fetch the witch to take care of those injuries."

Damn Yuuko and her steep prices.

But Kurogane had no clue how to find a reliable doctor around here, nor was he in possession of time or patience to start searching now.

Beneath purple bruises Fai's skin had turned a chalky white.

Carefully Kurogane shifted his position, cradling the wizard in his arms. It felt like lifting a doll – a small "oh" was the only reaction Fai gave; his body remained completely limp. Bones were painfully prominent, even though layers of clothing covered them. Kurogane had carried children heavier than the wizard.

Then again, all fit together. The not-quite-real quality Fai possessed, the way he avoided confrontations, always seemed to slip out of tight spots – under other circumstances Kurogane might have been amazed. But – he bit his tongue, cutting of this train of thought. No use bringing up old grudges when it would only serve to recall his own glaring mistake. Failure to accurately evaluate a situation because of childish vindictiveness. But what really hurt was that another had to pay the price.

Mindful of not jarring the injured body too much, the ninja started towards the exit.

Ruefully he noted another set of hideous discolorations around the magician's neck and felt the guilt, which he had firmly suppressed previously, rise to consume him.

If only he hadn't…

Hadn't told the wizard to leave…

Hadn't chosen those harsh words…

Hadn't ignored the situation…

Hadn't been so unconcerned…

And had taken more care at whom he swung his sword.

Never, ever before had he actually harmed an unarmed person, not even an enemy. But just a couple of minutes ago he'd hit a comrade. An already injured comrade.

Why, why hadn't he noticed?

He should have paid more attention to the persons he fought, instead of focusing sorely on the battle. How many excellent fighters had he already seen fall because they had been blinded by the smell of blood and the rush of excitement.

Obviously he'd just discovered his own blind spot.

Perhaps this was why Tomoyo had sent him away…

"…Kuro-pon… do you… hate me?"

Heart clenching painfully Kurogane shook his head adamantly. If only he could take back those thrice-damned words…

"Never." ,he replied gruffly and increased his pace.

It was by now early morning and the sky already started lightening up in the east. Besides them not a soul lingered outside. The smell of gasoline and fire hung in the air, glass crunched beneath his boots.

The night hadn't been peaceful here either.

Hopefully the brat and the princess – Kurogane didn't even dare finishing the thought. Despair clawed mercilessly at his soul as it was.

"Never." ,he repeated firmly, swallowing the lump in his throat.

A faint, hollow smile was the only response he got.

He'd pay whatever price the Dimension Witch demanded. No matter how steep or outrageous, he'd do it. Perhaps it might pacify his inner demons, yet he knew nothing would ever erase the guilt.

Nothing would ever wipe out the horrid sensation of finding his sword embedded within a friend's body.

But he'd give everything to undo the terrible empty smile it had brought onto the magician's face.

Gradually, the neighbourhood changed. There were more trees, larger houses and in the far distance the wood loomed. Unconsciously, he picked up his pace, continued forward with renewed vigour.

Not too long now.

And then he'd go after those bastards. Cut them up, tear them limb from limb, skin them alive – kill them as painful as possible. Ganging up on somebody physically weak and even then using restraints – cowards – there was really no adequate term to portray Kurogane's sentiments about rubbish like them.

Yet what about himself?

Sending…

'No, focus on anger and hate!" ,mentally reprimanding himself. His conscious could raise hell later on – he'd certainly earned it – but not when it was entirely unproductive.

"Jaaa, Kuro-chin…" ,a soft voice whisked him out of dreary contemplations, "…what … do you think…"

Fai's voice had a breezy quality to it, as if he couldn't breathe properly. His face had lost all colour, even his lips were turning white.

And a scant amount of blood was still trickling down Kurogane's arms.

"… think … it will … be like?"

The knife in the ninja's stomach twisted violently.

A chocked, bubbling giggle from the magician.

"… you know… the… other … side…"

Kurogane's heart stopped.

One sad, lost smile formed on Fai's face, lightening up the delicate features when black lashes fluttered closed.

The next second found Kurogane running and yelling like mad.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO DIE ON ME! DON'T YOU DARE TO! DAMN, KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN! HANG ON, IT'S ONLY A FEW METRES!"

* * *

To be continued

Questions? Comments? Critic? Random thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

Gone Too Far

Part III

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine 

Ingredients (aka Warning): Dark matters, implications and a particularly twisted bout of logic.

_Italics: can indicate either flashbacks_

_Or represent the true content of what is being said_

* * *

"Wha-?"

No more could be uttered, when the door was suddenly smashed in. Kurogane bursts through, disshelved, bloody and bearing the unmoving body of their travelling companion.

"BUN! GET THE WITCH! NOW!"

Mokona took one look at Fai and immediately complied. Syaoran and Sakura could only stand by, watching horrified as the drama unfolded.

The projection lit up and Kurogane was in front of it at once, yelling in plain desperation:

"WITCH! DO SOMETHING! TAKE WHATEVER YOU WANT, BUT SAFE THAT FOOL!"

Yuuko, luckily, realized their prediction and set to work without further questions.

* * *

"Kurogane-san.", a timid voice questioned, carefully drawing the ninja out of whatever thoughts were haunting his mind, "Are you alright?" 

He blinked, meeting anxious emerald eyes boring into him. Still, he didn't understand Sakura's question at first. Only when following her worried eyes towards his midsection, he realized that he was soaked in blood.

"Not my own.", he ground out; noted Syaoran tensing from the corner of his eye but the princess proceeded to ignore his hostile bearing.

"Thank god! But whatever did happen to poor Fai-san? He … how badly is it, really? And who did this to him? Did you get into a fight or were you separated? And who, who did this? Who could be that cruel? Did you, did you … take care of them?"

Syaoran's firm hand on her shoulder stopped more words from spilling forth; but did nothing to sooth her. She turned away, leaned into the boy's chest and the slight shaking of her shoulders betrayed tears' eventual descend.

Kurogane didn't feel like talking. Not after the witch had ushered them all out of the room without offering any consolations. He didn't want to admit it, but he was scared.

They all were, but he knew better than any of them just how serious this was.

And damn his nagging conscience.

"Please.", another soft request. Kurogane met Syaoran's surprisingly firm gaze; a reminder that he still owed them an explanation.

He drew a deep breath. "I don't know."

And his demons were upon him.

"Don't know.", they mocked, "Do you?"

Guilt flared up painfully. He couldn't claim not to have noticed the tension within this world. The weariness people showed, this indicator of unresolved conflicts. Hardened faces at every corner and worn-down buildings lining the streets. There was nothing happy about this world.

They'd been wise to keep the princess from leaving their small abode. Her gentle nature would have made her an easy target for frustrated villagers – who had reacted to the male strangers badly enough already.

What exactly made them stick out had been hard to determine. Perhaps it was the slightly better quality of their clothes; the fact that their faces bore no lines of destruction and desolation – perhaps because they had something to fight for, while those here seemed only to be battling each and every night because that was all which had been left to them.

Nothing else to do with their lives, nothing to achieve and nothing more to loose they had given into mindless violence and drinking, all to repress the utter pointlessness they had fallen prey to.

Kurogane shuddered.

It should have been obvious. Fai with his bright smiles and carefree attitude, beautiful blond hair and blue eyes. Happiness was lethal in the wrong places.

Ceres had to be the completely opposite of this world, if it produced smiles as a defence mechanism.

Still, it didn't change that Kurogane had been too blind to see what was in front of his eyes. Too wrapped up in his own desires to seriously consider their situation.

Then again…

Realizing that the children were still waiting for him to say something, anything really, he decided to offer them what he knew.

"We went into that local pub, you know, the one, that guy today afternoon mentioned. Tried to gather some clues, but nobody knew anything important. Then…"

Point of truth. Kurogane hesitated.

"Well, I wanted to have a drink in peace and told the wizard leave me alone. He did and… and well, next time he showed up ..."

Saying it like that made it all sound way too casual. Words couldn't truly express the sensations – feeling like those went beyond language's capacities. Syaoran nodded glumly, staring at the floor, obviously lost within his own thoughts.

Glancing downward, his own eyes came to rest upon blood-sprinkled hands. Not his own blood, never his own. Usually the enemy's. Today…

The story didn't end there and as much as Kurogane wanted to turn back time, change the past and make that damning sword-strike undone, he had no right to obscure the truth. Yet when he resumed talking he couldn't help the barely suppressed shaking of his voice.

"The idiot approached me from behind. There had been a fight previously and I had been expecting another attack. I … I struck before I …"

Syaoran's eyes were brimming with sympathetic pain; and the lack of damnation made Kurogane evade his glance. He… couldn't handle sympathy. Rage, fury, accusations – those would have been able to deal with; wouldn't have been nearly as painful as understanding.

Something burned in his eyes, but before he could wipe it away a small hand came to rest on the torn sleeve of his hakama.

"I'm sure Fai-san will understand.", Sakura said, tear-filled eyes meeting Kurogane's surprised ones firmly.

It should have been encouraging. There was no need for his guilt-ridden conscience to twist those gentle words by summoning up a faint echo of one gut-wrenching "thank you".

A memory of a frighteningly lost smile.

There was no way Kurogane could give any reply to Sakura's words with those images in front of his eyes.

* * *

Blue eyes flickered open; awakening to a white ceiling, sunlight and white curtains swaying in a gentle breeze. Birds chirping outside, a cloudless, azure sky. 

A soft smile fluttered over the still too-pale face, eyes clouding with self-depreciating irony.

"I can't die, nee…"

There was an odd sort of humour to it, one that quite possibly no-one besides Fai would ever see. Still, faced with a perfectly fine day and only dull reminders of pain covered by warm numbness mixed with blurry memories – he found nothing wrong with concentrating on the moment.

No need to spoil a good present day – rare as they were – with reminders of a dreary past.

* * *

The sun was high up in the sky, when the manjuu bun finally approached Kurogane who had been waiting anxiously for news. He'd send Syaoran and Sakura away, insisted on them continuing searching for the feather – faster it was found, faster they could leave this world behind. 

Immediately an image of Yuuko flared up, making Kurogane's scowl deepen. Her demeanour however was serious enough to overpower the grudge. And have his insides crawling with anticipation.

She regarded him in silence until he finally ground out: "How is he?"

"He won't die.", she answered, lacking every bit of her usual cheer and sending a shiver down his spine, "But he isn't completely healed either."

Why, Kurogane didn't dare asking. If the witch had already involved herself, couldn't she have…

"Those injuries were grievous."

Closing his eyes, he admitted silently to his failure. Perhaps he had never sworn a formal oath to protect his fellow travellers, but something within him felt compelled to do so.

Or it was more basically human; this aversion to senseless violence.

"He won't survive the next time."

Magic flared and the image was gone. The ninja kept his head bowed, never once wondering why no price had been demanded. Her words were still ringing.

Or rather, what had been omitted echoed in the silence.

"_This was not supposed to happen. Hitsuzen has been upset gravely – he was not to be injured. Had he died, balance would be lost and scales might tip dangerously. Restoring fate is within my interest, thus I will not charge you anything. _

_Only be warned – there can not be a next time."_

* * *

"… the Dimensional Witch interfered herself.", a beautiful lady in black observed, her normally disinterested voice betraying a small amount of wonder. 

Her companion, a sturdy, sinisterly sophisticated man nodded contemplatively. "So she did, indeed."

The lady turned away from their watery screen. "Wasn't that rather thoughtless of her?"

"While it is indeed strange for her to take action that directly, neither of us foresaw those events."

"This was not supposed to happen."

"Yes, and no matter how different our goals, Yuuko does understand the danger of fate going haywire better than anyone."

"What does this mean?"

"Both of us are dependent on hitsuzen and while futures can be changed; there is a difference between change and change."

"Change is what happened in Shurano – tonight's events were completely random. And if she hadn't interfered, you'd have."

* * *

To be continued

Questions? Comments? Critic? Random thoughts?


	4. Chapter 4

Gone Too Far

Part IV

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine 

Ingredients (aka Warning): Dark matters, implications and a particularly twisted bout of logic.

_Italics: can indicate either flashbacks_

_Or represent the true content of what is being said_

* * *

Knocking softly, drawing a deep breath and Kurogane pushed the door open. Mentally steeling himself for everything, but finding a clean, friendly room filled by sunlight and a happy voice greeting him. 

"Good morning Kuro-rin. Or is it already afternoon?"

And he froze, eyes widening in disbelief. Propped upon pillows, looking far too-pale his comrade was smiling like he had not a care in the world. As if nothing was wrong, as if nothing had ever happened.

"Kuro-mu?"

He couldn't say a word.

Sparkling blue eyes blinked in mock-confusion and all seemed perfectly normal. The situation disconnected from previous events; no strings attached at all – Kurogane's stomach plummeted down from those airy heights of reality-mutilation. Pretence made him sick.

Fai had raised it to an art; the way he was disregarding the fact that both his hands were bandaged thickly beyond any use, hiding another bloody bandage beneath silky golden hair and ignored that there might be a past connected to the status quo, a reason for the snow-white colour of his face and incapability to do more than lying down. The display was as grande as it was disconcerting.

It made Kurogane want to cry.

"Kuro-"

"What happened?" ,he asked rather breathlessly.

"Oh, Yuuko-chan took care of me, I think, but then I wouldn't really know. But you were awake, weren't you, Kuro-pu? Your eyes are bloodshot, that gives you away, you know."

As if everything was normal. Not a crack visible in this happy mask, indicating just how strong that damnable thing truly was. If last night's events hadn't even left a dent, the ninja didn't want to know what had been needed for it to come into existence.

What had been needed for it to crack.

What was hidden beneath.

Frightening.

Closing his eyes, Kurogane cleared his throat noisily. "No, before. Last night."

Something flashed within those eyes; a horribly dangerous, razor-sharp intelligence showed through the carefree façade – long enough to be recognized, long enough to make the ninja shudder.

Long enough for him to understand, that this was an intentional slip-up – a warning.

Then the silly smile again.

"Oh, but doesn't Kuro-pan remember? Did Kuro-chan get too drunk? Too black?"

And the magician dissolved in a fit of beautifully artificial giggles.

(silly pun: "black" as synonym for drunk and "kuro" translates into black.)

Obviously this approach was useless when the magician tried to enforce denial. Well, it was one thing if the wizard wanted to ignore problems; however the matter also pertained Kurogane and he wasn't about to let it rest. Perhaps being blunt about it didn't equal the best possible resolution – actually his gut was protesting loudly; the wizard's smile was quite thin – but the prospect of danger had never deterred the ninja before.

"Why did you thank me?"

And all of a sudden, blond hair hid cerulean eyes from view, obscuring the upper half of the wizard's face completely. The lazy smile lingered, but the melodic voice carried a hint of ice.

"For trying to defy hitsuzen."

It summoned memories of calm smiles in the middle of dire battles; nonchalance towards life-threatening situations and supported the overall message of: "Don't mess with me!"

Another purposefully controlled crack in the mask.

And perhaps the wizard was being honest. Honest because he knew that Kurogane lacked his and Yuuko's intimate understanding of hitsuzen.

Implications.

Inevitable happenings; something beyond even their mission. Hitsuzen as what was meant to be, as something Kurogane hadn't ever thought of before encountering the witch.

The power to travel between dimensions.

The king sealed underneath icy waters.

Kurogane's senses warned him; reminded him that his opponent was dangerous – and completely unpredictable. The façade betrayed no clues; none that weren't meant to be seen – and those he held formed a sinister picture that contrasted sharply with the happy-go-lucky personality he had come to knew.

And while Kurogane had taken done many a formidable opponent, he felt weary of this one. Hints of frightening ruthlessness, obscenely powerful magic and incredible willpower.

Backing of seemed like the best strategy at the moment, the ninja decided. Years of experience told him to leave the matter be for now – there was nothing to indicate that he wouldn't be the next one to end up magically endorsed underwater somewhere.

"Un. And everything's fine now?"

Then the ominous smile turned sugary-sweet once more. Withdrawal had not gone unnoticed.

"Peachy, Kuro-mun – look, it's such a pretty day outside. Who could sulk there? I bet even a big bad guy like you is smiling on the inside – you're just too shy to admit it, ne?"

Silliness all the way. Whatever else might have occurred was a closed matter, not open for discussion.

Grumbling, Kurogane turned away, insides clenched and twisted; muttering one loudly audible "Idiot" before leaving the room.

* * *

Sighing, Kurogane shuffled into the kitchen of their small house, sinking heavily into one of the chairs and stared at the fridge, contemplating the bygone hours. 

In the end the turn things had taken had been rather unexpected. Yet, truly, Kurogane hadn't been surprised. Only confused, upset and angry, although he couldn't even pinpoint the exact cause of his frustrations.

There was guilt clawing at him, reprimanding him for overlooking the obvious, his inability to provide protection when necessary. The glaring miscalculation served only as the cherry on top. His hands were still shaking from shock, but Fai had dismissed the entire matter; forgone a perfect, gullible opening.

Until there everything had been clear; the guilt, the responsibility – but somewhere between Fai passing out in his arms and waking up something fundamental had changed.

And somehow this made Kurogane furious. Anger about pointless violence, that he could understand. Emotional instability and every consequence he could bear, no matter how strong – he was still under the impression that old wounds had been reopened with the magician.

When those vile words had been said, when Kurogane had spoken of hate and shouted at the wizard to leave – the façade had wavered. And that alone would have been a feat to achieve for any ordinary person. But not so the god-forsaken magician, who…

Well, no use trying to deflect the blame there, the ninja admitted to himself. His harsh words had drawn blood, just as he had hoped to, but to an completely other end. A reaction, an honest reaction had been what he wanted; no more fake personalities. Fai then had looked betrayed. To him, whatever sort of fragile trust he had established towards Kurogane had been shattered – especially with everything that had happened later on.

His personal demons were having a feast.

But the way Fai'd just slapped the mask back on, insisted on pretending that nothing ever happened. While subtly hinting at greater things involved.

Pure rubbish, if anybody cared for the ninja's opinion.

How often had he seen court nobles forgetting the reality beneath their feet while trying to achieve some "higher" goal. Practically the same fault he saw with Fai and the Dimension Witch – both somehow managed to loose every regard for the present – in spite to their vehement claims of the contrary – when faced with "hitsuzen".

And even if their behaviour was perfectly justified and Kurogane just didn't understand enough about hitsuzen – it remained a stupid waste of lifetime.

Perhaps he would one day convince the wizard to let go of that façade and try worrying about himself instead about the fate of dimensions.

This matter, Kurogane vowed to himself, isn't resolved.

* * *

"Yuuko-chan, to what do I owe the honour?" 

"Hitsuzen."

"_I overheard a very interesting conversation – and I'm not amused."_

"Ah, I see."

"_I do understand your point perfectly well. But so you do mine."_

Both were smiling tightly, the air between them frosting with tension. No stranger would have noted anything amiss; they were expert players at this particular game.

"Now, do you?"

"_I won't take kindly to trifling with hitsuzen. Too much is at stake. Be aware there will be grave consequences."_

Not a muscle twitched under the witch's pensive stare.

"Hitsuzen…" , Fai mused, as if contemplating the term for the first time. Then the smile widened, turned slightly sinister.

"Hitsuzen is that all begun must end.

All that lives must die.

All that sleeps must awake."

"_I'm not too fond of Hitsuzen, obviously, so don't count on unconditional support from my side. However, beyond that the decision is not entirely my own to make as you know perfectly well." _

* * *

And downstairs Kurogane sneezed.

* * *

THE END

Questions? Comments? Critic? Random thoughts?

And lastly, thanks to all readers and reviewers. I apologize for the long wait and perhaps the last chapter doesn't explain it all. Actually, I've taken a couple of ideas from this fic and played with them a bit in "Hidden under a Smile". Gonna post it right now... -


End file.
